


When in Rome

by kuro49



Category: The Unit
Genre: Episode: s03e05 Inside Out, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s sweet on him.</p><p>This is a lot more than anyone else has ever been able to say about the Master Sergeant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When in Rome

**Author's Note:**

> guess who has been rewatching the damn show again
> 
> also, I've always wanted to write Gael and that final scene of the episode where he tells Mack _now_ and Mack calls him _baby_ and I just about scream in my fist with sheer delight.

Gael isn’t cut out for the type of things that are the norm for Mack.

When he thinks he’s seen the Master Sergeant for the last time, he is opening his door to the same man. And if Gael thinks that he himself looks like he’s had it rough, the man standing before him looks like he’s been at this for years. It's not a comforting thought but Gael's glad, that of all the people to get him out of a situation like the one he's found himself in, it's him.

Mack raises a brow at the motel door swinging so easily open to a simple knock.

“After the day you had, I was hoping you’ve learned to be a lil’more careful, kid.”

Gael isn’t quite sure how he feels about being called _kid_ , but he figures he can live with it, given how Mack’s saved him just as many times as he’s had him knocked out with his bare hands alone. The smile that turns up at the corner of his mouth doesn’t catch the soldier in front of him off guard, it is the word he chooses next that does it. He tells him, easy, like this is the one thing that matters.

“Trust.”

“Misplaced trust gets you killed.”

Mack is not a soft-spoken man, and these words aren’t said out of sympathy. In front of Gael though, he’s the razor edge wearing down to a half smile tempted in spilling over completely.

“Then I guess it’s a good thing I got it right with you, Mack.”

The sight of that half smile filling out into an unruly grin has Gael inviting him in with an inclination of his head and half a step back into the room, not that that wasn't his initial plan when he opens his door to Mack in that blue patterned dress shirt that has little right looking this good after the night they've both had.

 

They are both men that can read a situation right, and this takes very little reading when Mack is putting down the drink just as Gael polishes off that last sip of his.

“A soldier like yourself, I didn’t think you’d be—”

“You’d be surprised what a soldier like myself likes to do on my days off.”

And there is nothing subtle when his gaze rests over the wet shine of his mouth, nothing at all when he drags his tongue across his own.

Gael puts down his glass, sits it next to Mack’s abandon bottle on the table. “Tell me about what you do then, on your off days, out of your uniform?”

“…How about I just show you?” Mack turns that smile from his eyes to the turn of his lips, extends a hand to catch him around his wrist, “It’s better, trust me.”

Gael does, every step of the way, from that warehouse to the bed in the middle of the room.

 

Mack isn’t cut out for the norm that Gael is used to.

The softness when Gael tilts his head to him, the sweep of his fingers across the small of his back before he is halting him halfway with a hand wrapping around his wrist when he finally bottoms out inside of him.

“You don’t have to punish yourself with me.”

With how careful Mack is with him, Gael figures he can tell him this now: that he doesn’t want his apology or his need for retribution, that he doesn’t need him to treat him like he’s about to fall apart.

“It takes more than this to break me.”

Gael isn’t sure what Mack is trying to protest with that but Gael isn’t about to have any of it when Mack has his eyes trained on the new set of butterfly band-aids keeping his cut closed. He pushes himself up on his elbows, his mouth angling for a kiss that gets Mack parting his lips for the push of his tongue. He doesn’t let the American make any French kiss jokes, just brings a hand to the back of his neck, drags his blunt fingernails through the short hairs there.

 

“Let me show you what _I_ do on my days off, what do you say?”

Mack laughs softly, the two of them so close, it’s hard to miss the way Gael smiles something wicked, something that is far more gentle too to anything Mack’s seen before.

“Make it good, kid.”

And Gael does, makes good on his promise and shows him a good time when he puts both hands on Mack’s shoulder to push him flat on his back. With him still buried inside of him, the motion is enough to have Gael letting a soft groan from his throat, one that has Mack biting back a couple of swear words before Gael even starts moving on top of him. Just as the Master Sergeant promises that he’ll be there every step of the way, Gael does the same. Like the clench of his fingers into the fabric of Mack’s jacket as the man cuts the chip out of him one last time, he digs his nails into Mack’s biceps as he fucks down against him.

“...Good?” Gael asks between each breath that gets knocked out of him when Mack meets him halfway, thrusting up and deeper into him without a single warning. He has him seeing stars with each drag of his cock and each rise of his hips, and Mack isn't all that far off with how tight and hot he is for him.

“Now you’re just fishing for compliments, baby.” Mack murmurs in answer, his voice low when he reaches out for him until his mouth is barely an inch from his.

Gael doesn't deny any of that before he is giving him a kiss that tastes just as sweet as he is on him.

 

XXX Kuro


End file.
